Dirk Evert
'''Dirk Evert '''is a recurring character in VeggieTales. He first appears as one of the interviewed Veggie Kids in ''"God Made You Special." ''During interviews, he is usually seen with Emily, who is said to be his sister. He then appears again in various other episodes, usually cameo appearances. He then appeared in one of the Silly Songs, ''"Sneeze If You Need To," ''known as Dirk Evert, a German boy. Appearance Dirk is a small green onion. He is usually seen wearing a blue sweater with white stripes, and dark blue pants. He has a small nose, and he has shaggy hair that shifts from blonde to brown. In most of the episodes he is English, but in one he is German. Acting *Himself in "God Made You Special" ' ' *Himself in "Sneeze If You Need To on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Mexican Boy in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" ' ' *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" ' ' *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" ' ' *Himself in "Happy Together" ' ' *Himself in "Princess and the Popstar A Story of Trading Places" ' ' *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" ' ' *Barberbarian Kid in "Maclarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" ' ' *Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" ' ' *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" ' ' *Himself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That's What Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Himself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Himself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "Love is in the Air" *Himself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Himself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Himself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Singer in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Little John in "Robin Hood he Clean" *Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Calliou" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Himself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Himself in "Cinderella" *Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Himself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Himself in "Lango" *Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Himself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Himself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Himself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Himself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Himself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Himself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Himself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2" *Himself in "Finding Nemo" *Himself in "Monsters Inc" *Himself in "A Bug's Life" *Himself in "Toy Story" *Himself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Himself in "The Muppets" *Himself in "Two for the Road" *Himself in "Chinatown" *Himself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Himself in "Madagascar" *Himself in "Planes" *Himself in "Blue's Room" *Himself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Himself in "Spider-Man" *Himself in "The Backyardigans" *Himself in "Regular Show" *Himself in "Blue's Clues" *Himself in "Dora the Explorer" *Himself in "Little Bill" *Himself in "Go Diego Go" *Himself in "Doogal" *Himself in "Walle-E" *Himself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Himself in "iCarly" *Himself in "Mission Impossible" *Himself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Himself in "Fat Albert" *Himself in "Babel" *Himself in "Super Why" *Himself in "Wordgirl" *Himself in "Ice Age" *Himself in "The Avengers" *Himself in "Bolt" *Himself in "Tom and Jerry" *Himself in "Bambi" *Himself in "Astro Boy" *Himself in "Family Guy" *Himself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Himself in "Teen Titans" *Himself in "Robots" *Himself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Himself in "Stuart Little 2" *Himself in "Barbie Princess and the Papuer" *Himself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Himself in "Scooby Doo" *Himself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Himself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Himself in "Rugrats" *Himself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Himself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Himself in "Spongebob" *Himself in "Gravity Falls" *Himself in "Cars" *Himself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Himself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Himself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Himself in "Merry Madagascar" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Himself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Himself in "Veggie Carvnial" *Himself in "Hop" *Huckleberry Pie in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker" *Himself in "The Kid Crayon Crap" *Himself in "Lunt's Labratory" *Himself in "VeggieTales From the Ark" Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Onions Category:Kids Category:God Made You Special Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang Category:Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Veggie Don't Dance Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:Hop Category:Lunt's Labratory Category:Beauty and the Beet